i-Boss
by thereishopeforageneration
Summary: DOM freddie SUB Carly major smut and BDSM rubbish at reviews but hopefully good at smutty ff :)


**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO NO HATE! This is rated M for a reason**

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR ANY CHARACTERS JUST THE IDEAS OF THE FANFICTION! :)**

Freddie knew spencer was out of town for the night. Freddie knew that his slave was not behaving the way he wanted. He knew it was time for slave training. He packed his gym bag with everything he needed and walked straight into Carly's flat.

He entered the dark flat and walked straight into Carly's room. She was Lying their asleep with a little smile on his face. Freddie smirked at the sight he loved dominating her and she loved being submissive she was in for a treat tonight.

At the top of his voice he yelled I want you in position one. Carly woke up with a start "Freddie?"

" did I give you permission to speak Carly?" She sat there in silence. " now i said position one!" He snapped at her. Immediately she got up and knelt In front of him. "Good girl" but I will have to punish you for that Carly do you understand?" She sat there in silence. " you can speak"

"I understand Freddie." He growled

" it is master." She shook " speak Carly"

" master I'm so sorry please don't punish me " she begged him. Freddie looked at her with sad eyes

" babe I know you didn't mean to but it is to make sure you will not forget"  
Now take you clothes off and position two please. She stood up and knelt on her bench with her ass in the air. Freddie got some scissors and cut all her clothes off her leaving her completely naked. This was a first for Carly Freddie had never stripped her, he had always left something on. She moved uncomfortably.  
" wanna see my new toy Carly?" He brought out a whip she shrieked and then realised that she was gonna get it worse if she made a noise. Freddie told her last time he will be rough next time but she didn't realise that he was going the full mile.  
" I think 5 to warm up, 10 for speaking without permission, 10 for not getting into position and 10 to remind you about my name. " she stayed still silently crying.  
" speak" he whispered

"yes master that is fair"

He started to spank her and by half way she was screaming. By the end her ass was red raw and bruised. He put away the whip. " now the punishment is over I want you to lie down on the bed Carly" she did as she was told. He took out 2 vibrators, Carly's eyes went wide as he started to walk towards her. He put the remote control on the edge of the bed and put one vibrator in her pussy. She opened her mouth expecting the next vibrator like last time but he didn't put it in. Instead he made her turn over. She was so shocked she almost didn't do what he said but she eventually rolled over Freddie peeled back her ass cheeks and then she realised what he was going to do to her. As fast as she could she scrambled away from him. She sat in the corner eyes wide with terror.  
" you said you wouldn't go down there" she whispered to him. He looked at her and coldly replied "this vibrator goes up to fifty I'm going to count and the faster you get back into position the less pain you will be in!" " 5... 10 ... 15 ... 20" Carly sat there knowing Freddie wouldn't back down" " 35... 40" she got back into position. " good girl "he said and pushed the vibrator into her tight hole . Her whimpering slightly. " get up" he commanded she did as he said " go get some ice from downstairs" he told her, she nodded and left the room. Freddie counted to five and then turned both vibrators onto 50 all he could hear was a scream.

" Carly I want you back within 30 seconds so I would run if I was you" he heard her run up the stairs whimpering and crying. " speak Carly"

" master I want to cum"  
" no"  
"Master please"  
"No Carly but lie back down and ill take the vibrators out of you " she lay on the bed and he strapped her legs and arms to the bed holding her down. He removed the vibrators and just to punish her more placed the ice in her ass and pussy making her scream. He smirked and un did his trousers his 7 inch member sprung out. He got on top of her and push into her pussy and told her beg me to cum and started thrusting in and out of her making her beg to cum. He told her that she could cum on the condition that he could cum in her ass. She kept refusing so he kept going and going they were fucking for a good 25 minutes until she gave In and he pushed into her ass. She screamed the flat down. Eventually Freddie demanded that she shut up. He pounded her ass harder and harder until she came. He managed a good 5 more thrusts until he came too inside of her ass. He pulled out and smiled at her.  
" master " she smiled back realising that she had just spoken without permission and he frowned. Position 2 please Carly. She silently went to her bench and she put her ass in the air. She suddenly felt something big penetrate her and she felt vibrations. She knew that this new toy was horrible. He smirked and left a 6 inch vibrating dick in her ass then he left telling her not to cum.

The next morning he arrived bright and early and found her screaming with the dick in her ass as soon as she saw him she looked pleadingly into his eyes and he took the dick put of her ass.  
" you can cum Carly" she went lax with release and came all over her bench. Falling asleep with pleasure. Freddie went into the bathroom and ran a bath went and picked Carly up placed her into the bath. And got I. Behind her.  
" how do you feel Carly?"  
" Freddie I feel a bit pissed off to be honest you took my domination too far" he looked down at the water " and I loved it!"

" you did?"

" yes baby I love being submissive and I hope it can be rougher next time "

" it will be baby now lets just enjoy this bath"

**REVIEWS PLEASE! How did you find this ff and I was wondering about maybe some water punishment next time and anything you want to do just comment**

**Enjoy my beauties!**


End file.
